


Threesome

by elaiel



Series: LDR [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Abduction, Canon Disabled Character, Happy Ending, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Park knows what she wants and Ronald Greer is going to ensure that she gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shenandoah_Risu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah_Risu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five people who sneak out to Brody’s still after hours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15919) by Shenadoah_Risu. 



> This work was written after a comment conversation with Shenandoah_Risu about her fic "Five people who sneak out to Brody’s still after hours" which I adored. She is completely responsible for Lisa/Dale/Ron being my OT3 in SGU.
> 
>  
> 
> All text in _italics_ is from her fic. which would come some time after this and before Luck.

_Nobody can really figure out what’s going on between Lisa, Volker and Greer._

_It’s complicated at best, and to the outside observer, it’s downright weird._

 

Dale sat in the messhall. His food was long gone, but somehow he hadn’t managed to find the energy to get up and go off to either his quarters, or the card game some of the guys had invited him to.

Leaning on his elbows on the table, staring morosely into thin air, he finally realised that Greer was watching him again. He took a brief and hopefully casual glance in that direction and realised that Lisa was whispering in Greer’s ear again as Greer was watching him.

The thought of the pair of them talking about him behind his back again was one of the most entirely depressing things that had occurred in the last few weeks. Considering the last month or so had just been a complete shit storm of unpleasant experiences, up to and including Lisa’s injury and Dale’s realisation she was actually somewhat serious about Greer. That was pretty crap, he’d actually thought he and Lisa were making some sort of a connection.

He stood, racked his dish and stomped out. Screw the card game, the last thing he needed was happy people. He resolved to indulge himself a little and wallow in his misery for just one evening, rather than force himself to put a face on for other people’s benefit. There’d be enough of that required in the morning.

He wandered for a while, before he found a suitably secluded spot with a port hole and made himself comfortable on the floor with his back against a wall to mope in peace whilst staring at the FTL. With any luck no one would come this way to disturb him. There wasn’t much that was more laughable or unattractive than a thirty five year old man sulking like a teenager.

He’d been sitting on the floor with his thoughts for over an hour, gone nine pm by his watch, when he heard footsteps. He looked around, but there was nowhere to hide. His heart fell when the footsteps resolved themselves into Master Sergeant Ronald Greer walking around the corner.

“Man you are hard to find when you’re hiding.” Said Greer.

Dale looked up at Greer in annoyance.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Hey calm down,” Said Greer raising both hands, “Lisa wants to talk to you.”

Dale looked at him sourly.

“She’s not exactly going to be hunting you round the ship now is she?” Greer said.

Dale furrowed his eyebrows. “What does she want?”

Greer smiled, making Dale nervous.

“She wants to **talk** to you.” Greer said.

Dale sighed.

“What about?”

Greer looked around before saying.

“It’s personal, she’s in her quarters, waiting.”

Dale was fully aware that Lisa’s quarters were now Lisa and Greer’s quarters.

“Look,” he said, trying to sound reasonable, “I’m in a terrible mood tonight. Just tell her I’ll catch up with her tomorrow.”

Greer looked perturbed.

“She wants to speak to you now, Volker, it’s kind of important.”

Dale gave Greer a funny look at his insistence.

“There isn’t anything urgent and personal that Lisa could have to say.” He said.

This was beginning to look more like a set up for some unpleasant practical joke. Dale was having none of it, he’d been the butt of those sorts of jokes enough before, especially from people like Greer. He stood.

“Look, I’ll see her tomorrow.” He said and walked past Greer.

Dale walked back towards his quarters, irritated that it had disrupted his evening. He wasn’t far from his door when he was grabbed from behind. A hand went over his mouth and he was yanked off balance, his arms pinned to his body.

Greer hissed into his ear.

“Hush up man, you really don’t want to have to explain this to anyone. I certainly don’t, but Lisa wants you and what my girl wants, she gets.”

Dale struggled, but Greer was a Marine, and trained at this, and despite Dale not being a small man, Greer simply overpowered him and dragged him off. His sole chance of escape came as Greer let go of his arms briefly to hit the door release. Dale wrenched himself free.

“Oh no you don’t rabbit.”

Dale wasn’t fast enough, Greer grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Did you bring him?” Lisa asked.

Dale, dangling from Greer’s hand by his collar, stared at her. She was sitting in her underwear on the bed.

“Took a bit of convincing but he’s here.” Said Greer, lifting Dale by the collar and setting him on his feet.

“What’s going on?” Dale asked confused.

“You keep avoiding us.” Lisa said, turning her head towards his voice. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Dale was trying not to stare at Lisa in her bra and panties.

“Dale.” She said, sharply. “Are you listening to me?”

“Ah, yeah.” He said, craning his neck round to look at Greer.

Greer grinned at him, although it looked a little bit more like a leer.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked her.

“You,” she said, “you’ve been avoiding me.”

“You’ve been ah, busy.” He said, looking back at Greer again.

“Well,” she said, “that’s true. But it doesn’t mean I didn’t want to see you.”

Dale was beginning to get confused, and stood there nonplussed.

“Dale,” she said. “I want to take you to bed.” She said bluntly.

He goggled, then looked at Greer again. Greer shrugged.

“What my girl wants, my girl gets.” He said. “I’m open minded.”

Dale stood there staring from one to the other. Greer walked round him over to the bed and sat down behind Lisa. Dale watched fascinated as Greer undid Lisa’s bra and took it off.

“Are you watching Dale?” Lisa asked him.

Dale gulped. “Uh huh.”

Greer reached round in front of Lisa and took her breasts in his hands, massaging them gently. Dale realised he was breathing through his mouth and closed it. He watched as Greer rolled Lisa’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and saw Lisa’s breath speed up.

“Do you want to go Dale?” she asked. “Or do you want to come over here.”

He was frozen. Looking from Lisa to Greer and back again. Greer wasn’t moving, but Lisa held out her hand and damn it but his feet were walking him over to the bed.

“It’s okay man,” said Greer gently, “we’re practically related. Kidney brothers.”

“Not what I needed to think about.” Dale said sinking to his knees on the edge of the bed.

Lisa laughed and reached out to him. She ran her hand over his chest.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” She said. “Ronald, take his shirt off.”

Dale balked but her hand had found his and she was drawing him towards her, reaching for his face and kissing him as Greer’s hands reached round her and undid the buttons of his shirt. He could feel Greer pushing the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms and automatically moved one arm and then the other so the shirt could be removed as Lisa’s tongue pushed its way between his lips.

When she had finished kissing him, he realised that Greer had shed his t-shirt and was sitting up straight behind Lisa, watching them kiss.

“That is hot.” Said Greer.

Dale blushed.

“I’m not sure…” he faltered. “Are you okay with this?”

Greer shrugged. “She’s had a while to sell me on the idea.”

He gave Dale a look that suggested he was quite comfortable with the situation. Lisa snuggled back into Greer’s arms, “looking” at Dale, though Dale knew she couldn’t see him, with a look that said she was definitely the cat who got the cream.

Greer brought both arms around Lisa, resting them along her arms, allowing Dale full view of her assets. Dale watched Greer’s muscles flex under his skin. Greer’s skin was smooth and dark, dotted here and there with the scars that were inevitable in his profession. Abruptly Dale realised he wanted to see what Greer’s transplant scar looked like, wanted to see if it look like his, wanted to see the physical thing that connected them. He wanted to see what it felt like under his fingers.

Lisa suddenly moaned and looking down, he realised that Greer had slipped his fingers into her panties and was fingering her clitoris. Uncertainly Dale lifted a hand and stroked over a nipple. Her breasts were small and high and he cupped one with his hand, massaging it. Lisa arched, pushing breasts and groin into their hands and emboldened, Dale leaned forward to touch her other nipple with her tongue. The groan he received in return sent a twinge right through him and he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

He cupped her ribs with his hands, sliding his fingers inside Greer’s elbows to hold her, and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her skin tasted salt and smelled musky and warm. Her moans rumbled through her chest and he could feel them through his lips.

A tap on his cheek brought him up, breathing in and Greer’s fingers were popped into his mouth. They were covered in Lisa, wet and salt and the idea of licking Lisa’s arousal from Greer’s fingers suddenly seemed like a less of a disturbing idea than he would have thought only a few minutes earlier. He wrapped his tongue around Greer’s fingers, sucking all of the taste of Lisa off them. He looked up and saw Greer’s face, he was intent on Dale, lips parted.

“Do I taste good?” asked Lisa.

“Yeah.” Dale said in a strained voice. “Yeah you do.”

Her hands were undoing the belt of his chinos. Dale looked at her, although she couldn’t see him, and then up at Greer. Greer kept his eyes on his face, as Lisa undid Dales fly and started trying to push his pants down. She made a small noise of frustration. There was a split second in which Dale considered leaving, walking out before she stripped him naked in front of Greer.

“It’s okay.” Said Greer. “You can leave man, if you want.”

Dale looked at him.

“Are you really okay with this?” He asked Greer.

Lisa stopped, and waited.

Greer grinned. “Watching you with her is making me all kinds of hot.” He said. “Don’t ask me why but it’s pushing my buttons. She’s been talking about you for a while now and I kind of feel attached to you already.”

Greer reached out and ran his fingers along Dale’s scar.

“This is all kinds of weird.” Said Dale, echoing Greer’s statement.

“But hot.” Said Greer. “Touch her.” He encouraged.

Dale leaned forward and kissed Lisa, he could feel her smiling under his lips. He felt fingers in his hair, stroking through the curls and wasn’t sure whose they were, but Lisa was sliding her hand into his pants and that pretty much made his decision for him.

“Take ‘em off.” Urged Greer.

“Mmm,” Lisa said into the kiss, “take them off.”

She began shoving at the waistband of his pants again. Dale gave up all thoughts of modesty remaining and scooted back swinging his legs round to push off pants and boxers. Dale was suddenly glad for the first time ever about the limited diet and hard work on Destiny, he was slimmer and fitter now than he had been since high school. He was also hard and totally erect.

“Not bad.” Murmured Greer in an appreciative voice, and Dale was surprised to see him giving Dale an unashamed look up and down.

“Come here.” Lisa told Dale, then turned in Greer’s arms. “You too.” She told him.

She reached towards Dale and when he gave her his hand, pulled him down to the bed and squirmed into his arms, giving Greer a shove.

“Strip.” She ordered, starting to run her hands over Dale, making him pant.

Dale watched as Greer stood and shucked out of his BDUs. He was all long limbs and muscles. Dale was pleased to see that erect there wasn’t much between them. Above his crotch and hip was the scar, pink and still ridged. Dale’s hand twitched and Greer walked back to the bed, standing by the side so Dale could run his fingers over it, his fingers pale against Greer’s skin.

“Weird isn’t it.” Said Greer, leaning slightly into Dale’s touch.

Lisa’s right hand reached Dale’s cock making him gasp. She giggled and reaching out behind her with the other hand, pulled Greer down onto the bed. He overbalanced a little hitting the mattress with his knees, and rolling slightly to land leaning against Dale and Lisa. Lisa’s hand felt it’s way over Greer’s belly to grasp his cock also.

“Kiss me.” She said to Greer.

Greer did as he was told, leaning in to kiss Lisa who squirmed in Dale’s lap. Dale ran his hands over her, and reaching her panties, began to slide them down over her hips. Greer’s hands came down and met Dale’s pulling as Dale pushed and they skinned her out of her panties. Greer dropped her panties on the floor and they were all naked on the bed.

Dale had Lisa cradled in his arms, sideways in his lap, with her knees crooked over his thigh. He bent to kiss her, deep with tongue and felt a hand push his leg flat. Greer’s hands slid under her butt in his lap, one brushing his cock and making it twitch, tilting her hips so Greer could get his head between her thighs. Dale kissed Lisa, feeling her pant into his mouth and watching with sideways looks as Greer ate out her pussy in his lap. It was hot, there was nothing soft or fluffy about this, it was raw and sexual. She writhed and pressed her butt, and though Dale’s mind tried to skate over the fact a little, Greer’s knuckles, against his cock, and that was hot too.

Lisa pulled away from Dale’s mouth to speak.

“I need one of you in me.” Her voice was taut with need. “Please.”

Greer pulled his head back and his lips were wet and slick.

“Do you want to go first or shall I?” he asked Dale.

“First?” asked Dale, a little shocked.

“Yeah,” said Greer patiently, “Lisa wants us both.”

“Oh yes.” she said. She swung her legs round, leaning back against his chest. “Hold me so I know you’re watching.”

Dale, watched as Greer moved round to position himself between Lisa’s thighs, and between Dale’s, hands propping him up either side of Dale’s legs. Greer looked him straight in the eyes as he slid into Lisa.

Lisa gasped and pushed her hips up, pressing her weight back into Dale’s chest, and he put a hand back to prop himself up. He watched as Greer fucked Lisa, watched him gradually speed up.

“Girl if you don’t come soon I’m gonna beat you to the finish.” Greer warned Lisa.

“That’s okay.” Lisa said, panting “Dale will finish me off.”

Dale inhaled sharply and Greer laughed, before tipping his head back with a gasp and an almost pained expression as he came, in several hard thrusts, that almost pushed Dale backwards. He held the last thrust for a couple of seconds then pulled out, pulling Lisa up from Dale with ease and turning her round.

Dale thought he was going to hold Lisa, but Greer quickly slid around behind him, sliding a leg either side and pulling him back against his chest.

“No running away Rabbit!” said Greer, wrapping his arms around Dale.

Lisa scooted forwards and running her hands over Dale to orient herself, quickly found his cock. She gave it a couple of strokes with her hand, making Dale lean back into Greer, then slid forward and slid herself smoothly onto his dick. She was so wet, full of Greer’s come as well as her own wetness, he could feel it running down and Dale wasn’t sure why he actually found that hot, but he did.

Lisa was grinding herself into his pelvis with every time she pushed herself down onto him and he could feel Greer’s chin on his shoulder as he watched Lisa fuck him.

Lisa’s hands ran up his chest to cup his face, one hand sliding across to locate Greer, and she pushed his head round towards him.

“You guys should kiss,” she said, “that would be hot.”

Greer chuckled and lifted the hand holding Dale’s left arm down to turn Dales face to him, and then Dale was being kissed. Lisa put a hand on Dale’s shoulder to balance, but her other hand stayed, fingers roaming over their faces as Dale was thoroughly kissed by Greer. She moaned and writhed.

“That is so hot.” Lisa said. “Come for me Dale.”

Lisa tensed her thighs a little then deliberately clenched around him. Cradled against Greer’s chest, being thoroughly kissed while Lisa squeezed him, Dale felt his orgasm approaching fast. He twisted his top half round pulling Greer round so he could swing an arm round his neck and kiss him back hard while his other arm pulled Lisa to him grabbing her ass.

His orgasm hit him, and despite being craned at a weird angle to have hold of both of them he thrust into Lisa. He felt her follow him seconds later and rode out his orgasm and into oversensitive thrusts as he kept going for Lisa to finish her own.

She collapsed against him, and he collapsed backwards, Greer taking both of them in his arms to hold them up and letting them all back gently to lay on the bed. Lisa slid herself sideways and Dale found himself pressed between Greer and Lisa. She pushed him and rolled him over to spoon up behind him, rolling him into Greer’s chest.

Greer pulled his head back to look at Dale.

“Why do you keep calling me Rabbit?” Dale asked.

“You got this rabbit in the headlights expression happening. It don’t just happen here, but it is ve-ry cute. I hadn’t spotted it till Lisa told me to look out for it.”

Dale rolled his eyes. Lisa giggled. Greer wrapped an arm over Dale and grabbed Lisa on the other side.

“So,” he said, “I’m hoping you’re going to see this as fine if we decide to keep you.”

Dale goggled.

“Keep…me?”

Greer chuckled.

“Well you don’t think we went to all the trouble of getting you in here just to chuck you out again.” Said Lisa, tucking an arm round his waist. “It’s not like the beds are small in these rooms.”

“What will everyone think?” Dale asked shocked.

“They can think what they want.” Said Greer. “No rules on fraternisation anymore. No don’t ask don’t tell.”

“Anyway,” said Lisa, “we’re not the only ones in a threeway.”

Greer actually propped himself on one arm to look at her and Dale rolled over to face her.

“Are you guys staring at me?” she asked.

“Uh huh.” They chorused.

She giggled.

“Who?” asked Greer.

“That would be telling.” She said with a smile.

She snuggled into Dale’s arms. Dale felt Greer pull the cover over them all then spoon up behind him and slide an arm round him. He relaxed back into the warmth of the embrace, somehow it felt right.

“You know.” Said Greer sleepily several minutes later, running fingers over Dale’s scar. “Maybe sometime I’ll have to put a little more of me in you than just a kidney.”

_Exactly what goes on in their room (and shortly after Lisa’s terrible accident they did all move in together) is subject to much speculation, but somehow nobody on the crew really gossips about it._

_Here we have a blind woman, a burly marine and a mild-mannered scientist, and the two guys have only one kidney each, and they are both Greer’s. Weird it may be, but the three of them simply go well together – Lisa is the head, Greer is the hand, and Volker is the heart. It works for them, so why not?_


End file.
